Honest Trailers - Codename: Kids Next Door
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: It is time for the KND operatives to receive an Honest Trailer treatment to one of Cartoon Network's nostalgic favorites. But how will the operatives react?


On the treehouse HQ, Numbuh One gathers his fellow operatives and briefs them about an emergency. "Greeting operatives, glad that you came here on a relatively short notice."

"Sure is," Numbuh Five sarcastically reacts, pointing out on the rest of the KND bummed to be briefed.

Numbuh One then continues, "Very well, our intelligence team intercepted a phenomenon that has been spreading in the World Wide Web."

"Ahh sure, must be a lumpy space cloud," Numbuh Four effortlessly deduces.

"Worse, a viral video."

Numbuh Two then wakes upon the mention of such a word, "A viral video? How come I am never notified on that?"

"Because it just spread three minutes ago?" Numbuh One notifies.

"Still, Numbuh One," Numbuh Two says.

"But one thing is for sure: this is a menace we have."

Numbuh Three then gets involved in the situation. Out of happiness, she asks, "Ooh, is it Harambe? Is it Harambe? Tell me it's Harambe. Tell me it's Harambe."

"No, Numbuh Three, it's not Harambe," Nigel Uno confirms. "Harambe is not happening…until the next week. He has to rest, you know." Numbuh Three then silences herself when he receives this confirmation.

"She didn't know yet, huh?" Numbuh Five asks.

"Why would she know?! It happened a long time ago," Numbuh Four replies.

"So, for insights on our upcoming mission, I suggest we take a glimpse on the viral video and plan our next stage of attack to the people responsible for this virus of a video," Numbuh One states.

"Uhmm, I don't think viral videos bring viruses," Numbuh Two raises.

"Nahh Numbuh Two, I don't think viral videos are bad. Only if they are memes, I will crush them," Numbuh Four mentions.

"Good spirit, Numbuh Four. Now let's watch." With that, Numbuh One displays the treehouse's big flat screen monitor, and plays the viral video. Out of their knowledge, the viral video turns out to be an Honest Trailer of their very own show, _Codename: Kids Next Door_.

* * *

The video starts off from showing selected screenshots of people requesting this video and the typical Honest Trailer green title card.

With that, along with accompanying clips to back up his statement, the epic voice guy begins the Honest Trailer: " **From Mr. Warburton, just Mr. Warburton? …comes one of the awesome animated shows about kids who are also undercover agents, at a time where popular culture is beating that cliché to the ground.** " Just to sum up that point, clips from _Agent Cody Banks_ , _Catch That Kid_ , the _Spy Kids_ movies, _Totally Spies_ and other kid-oriented spy shows are shown before the title is flashed.

" _ **Codename: Kids Next Door**_ **.** "

The epic voice guy then kicks off his spiel, " **See present-day America, where kids have the opportunity to fulfill their dreams of becoming a secret agent, are sent to obscure locations to be designated as operatives, are given abbreviated-word lingo missions to stop criminal masterminds from attacking other kid, and make the world a better place.** " After saying those lines, the voiceover guy feels the need to side-comment, " **Seriously, it's like no different from people marketing Herballife.** "

He continues, " **Instead of the more interesting spy kids from other diverse countries, follow the adventures of their American counterparts, who came from diverse backgrounds, designated by just their numerical equivalents, were cool by their parents having to run away from home and resided in the most obvious headquarters in the block.** " With a flash of the KND treehouse, the narrator reacts, " **Seriously, for kid spies, you really suck at being stealthy.** "

The epic voice narrator then introduces the members of the main Kids Next Door:

" **There's Numbuh One, a.k.a. Nigel Uno, the British import, who is made the no-nonsense, on-the-nose leader…of expositions.** " A montage showing Numbuh One delivering expositional lines and briefing his operatives for missions is shown.

" **There's Numbuh Two, a.k.a. Hoagie Giligan Jr., the resident MacGyver and a cynical gamer.** " Then the video shows a clip of Numbuh Two chilling.

" **There's Numbuh Three, a.k.a. Kuki Sanban, the happy-go-lucky foreigner…who has a hidden rage to those who steal her stuff.** " Then, a clip is revealed, showing specifically Numbuh Three's set of rage when someone intruded her room and rummaged her toys; specifically, "I don't want toys. I want revenge!"

" **There's Numbuh Four, a.k.a. Wallabee Beatles, the loudmouthed hooded rebel who whines about everything.** " Then, the video shows a montage of Numbuh Four whining during missions and within the treehouse premises.

" **There's Numbuh Five, a.k.a. Abigail Lincoln, the silent but deadly African-American girl…with attitude.** " After showing Numbuh Five as a serious operative, clips showing her sassy attitude are shown.

Finishing from there, the epic voice narrator goes on, " **Together, they must take down grownup baddies – or any kid in the same age as they are – who try to pester kids into doing their evil schemes, or just be mean to other kids, like these hipster lifeguards, this virus-spreading freak, these dentists, these Jack Sparrow wannabes with bad oral hygiene, the dumb American stereotypes and a toilet paper-wielding villain?** " Feeling the statements have just gone ridiculous, he still keeps up with the script, " **But not to be put down by the clichéd baddies because we have the Delightful Children Down the Lane, five creepy children who look identical to the Kids Next Door and speak in monotones, as if that's not creepy enough. And brace for the multiple arcs as they battle against their father, a mysterious and sadistic villain who got defeated for the first time with ice cream.** " The narrator just quitted from getting through that statement. With that in mind, he sidetracks, " **Gee, I never would have thought that would be easy. I know there's a lot more to him for the next seasons, especially with the twist, but seriously, first bad impression lasts.** "

Nevertheless, the narrator continues, even as the honest tropes get more ridiculous, " **Unravel the next seasons to the last to witness the Kids Next Door universe on its most awesome, featuring international operatives, cool-looking gadgets, unbelievable modes of transportations and awesome bases on locations that you would never thought kids would have built bases on, like France, Japan, China and the freaking moon. Because of course they have a moon base. And get ready as these simple kids with dreams contend against each other on their egos and face the ethical challenge of growing up…"** After reading that statement, the epic voice guys questions the logic of the premise, **"…because apparently you're kicked out of the KND if you reached the age of 13, because "kids" are defined as ages 12 below? Like come on, I have a coworker who is best at sales, and still acts like a 5-year-old.** " Yet, he continues with the whole script, " **But never mind for the violence that spurs out of these kids because, of all the destruction, damage control and explosions, they won't even harm a fly.** " After that, a montage showing the show's violence is displayed.

" **So, strap in once again for one of the awesome Cartoon Network shows that you won't stop talking about in school, at a time when the channel had a good roster of cartoons before corporate ruins them. And go to the expense of your Netflix watch habit to relive the nostalgia, only to realize one thing: why is Cartoon Network not this cool today?** " After that, the epic voice guy makes his point, " **I mean they still have good shows…** " referring to _Adventure Time_ and _Steven Universe_ , " **…and cancelled mediocre ones…** " pointing out to _Uncle Grandpa_ and _Mixels_ " **…but they still keep cramming bad ones…** " blaming on _The Powerpuff Girls_ reboot and _Teen Titan Go!_ " **Oh well, at least we still have these ones to spare.** " The narrator is referring to the cartoon belonging to the early CN slate, Cartoons Cartoons! That is before going to best part of any Honest Trailer.

" **Starring:**

 **Pitbull (Numbuh One)**

 **Goggle Drive (Numbuh Two driving)**

 **Kuki-Cutter Foreigner (Numbuh Three)**

 **Joffrey Jr. (Numbuh Four)**

 **Lil' Kim (Numbuh Five)**

 **Big Kim (Numbuh Eleven/Cree Lincoln)**

 **Maisie Williams (Numbuh 86/Fanny Fulbright)**

 **Boyhood (Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson)**

 **Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children (Delightful Children)**

 **The Boss Baby (Mr. B)**

 **The Boss…Maybe? (Father)**

 **The PTA (All grownup villains)**

 **Teenagers scare the living **** out of me (All teenagers)**

 **G-Force (The hamsters operating in the treehouse)**

 **And the Forgotten Kenny and the Chimp pilot ("Seriously. Look that up.")** "

That is right before the epic voiceover lays the honest title: " _ **Catch Those Kids**_ ".

However, he would still lay his final spiel, " **I know the series is finished, but can we have at least a next generation spin-off of the Kids Next Door, much like Star Trek: The Next Generation? That would be at least cool idea for the fans.** "

* * *

After that, the KND operatives are awestruck on what they have just witnessed. Silence comes in the room. The four operatives, still stunned, wait for Numbuh One to give his word, but he is more stunned than they are collectively.

"So uhmmm Numbuh One, what's the plan?" Numbuh Two awkwardly asks. But his leader never gives him an answer. "Just as what I thought."

Throughout the day, and probably the next day, the entire KND is stunned at the Honest Trailer as it has gone viral in social media feeds, reaching a status of notoriety and publicity. Needless to say, Numbuh One has only this to say: "Duhhhhhhh…" out of utter speechlessness.


End file.
